wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/II/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Od 29 grudnia do 9 lutego. Wróciłem znowu do uważnego przejrzenia ostatniego rozdziału pamiętników Pryma, rozdziału, w którym opowiedzianą jest ucieczka z wyspy Tsalal. I oto ustęp, który uznając za dość ważny, przytaczam dosłownie: „Posuwając się od koła biegunowego, zostawialiśmy stopniowo za sobą mroźne przestrzenie, i jakkolwiek sprzeciwia się to ogólnie przyjętemu zdaniu, fakt jest, że w miarę zbliżania się do bieguna, mieliśmy coraz łagodniejszą temperaturę. Teraz więc, w zimowej już porze, nie mogłem tem więcej narażać się na mrozy północy – i strona południowa była jedyną drogą, jaka stała przed nami i gdzie mogliśmy mieć nadzieję znalezienia lądu o klimacie dość łagodnym. W tym też kierunku wiosłowaliśmy z sił całych.” Tak rozumował Prym, tak jego śladem powinniśmy teraz postąpić. Ale gdy uciekający z wyspy Tsalal znajdowali się na oceanie „niezmiernym i pustym,” poza 84 równoleżnikiem dnia 29 lutego – rok bowiem 1828 był przestępny – my teraz mieliśmy zaledwie 29 grudnia. Halbran przeto znajdował się tu o całe dwa miesiące wcześniej, nie potrzebując obawiać się bliskiego powrotu zimy. I jakież zresztą może być porównanie między naszym żaglowcem obficie we wszystko zaopatrzonym, z liczną i wprawną załogą pod rozkazami takiego, jak Len Guy kapitana, z wątłą łodzią mającą 50 stóp długości na 5 do 6 stóp szerokości i trzema żółwiami, które miały być jedynem pożywieniem dla trojga ludzi! Płynęliśmy równo i spokojnie. Pozostałe resztki dawnego archipelagu zginęły wkrótce w dali, a otaczające nas morze było takie, jakiem cieszyliśmy się już od wyspy Bennet, to jest wolne zupełnie od lodowców. Było to całkiem naturalne przy temperaturze + 11° Celsyusza, jaką miała woda, której też prąd silny, idący wyraźnie i stale z północy na południe, unosił żaglowiec do 5 mil na godzinę. Gromady ptactwa ożywiały powietrze; zawsze te same zimorodki, pelikany, petrele i albatrosy. Te ostatnie wszakże nie wyróżniały się bynajmniej wyjątkowemi rozmiarami; nie były to owe ptaki-olbrzymy, o których mówił Prym, a które miały wydawać okrzyk: „Tekeli li” zdający się być również słowem najczęściej używanym w języku tsalalskim. Przez całe pierwsze dwie doby nic szczególnego nie zaszło, a załoga mając dość wolnego czasu, zabawiała się obfitem połowem makreli, węgorzy morskich, stokfiszów, błękitnych delfinów i wielu innych gatunków ryb, które następnie smacznie przyrządzone przez poczciwego murzyna, spożywała z niemniejszem zadowoleniem. Jakkolwiek lekka mgła zakryła blask słońca, nie braliśmy tego zupełnie za przepowiednię zmiany atmosferycznej. – Zatem już 4 miesiące i 7 dni upłynęło, od kiedy opuściłem Kerguelen, a dwa miesiące i 4 dni, gdy Halbran porzucił Falklandy. Nie troszczyłem się przecież w najmniejszej rzeczy o to, jak długo jeszcze potrwa wyprawa – a zajmowało mię jedynie pytanie, do jakiego punktu tych stron zawiedzie nas ona. Zaznaczyć tu wypada, że jeżeli Dick Peters po uczynionem zeznaniu, wrócił do dawnego swego milczenia i dobrowolnego odosobnienia względem swych towarzyszy, jeżeli nie zmienił się w stosunku do kapitana i jego porucznika, to czynił wyraźny wyjątek ze mną. Być może, że siłą intuicyi uznał mię za swego sprzymierzeńca, że przeczuwał iż los Pryma interesował mię żywiej, aniżeli kogobądź z załogi; dość, że nietylko mię nie unikał teraz, lecz widocznie mię szukał. Często zadawalniał się jedynie bliskiem mem sąsiedztwem, stając w pobliżu ławki na której zwykłem siadać, lecz kilka razy także zawiązała się między nami rozmowa, którą jednak wypadkowe ukazanie się kapitana lub Jem Westa, niefortunnie przerywało, metys bowiem oddalał się wtenczas natychmiast. Gdy więc dnia tego porucznik był na straży, a kapitan siedział zamknięty w kajucie, Peters podszedł ku mnie krokiem wolnym, nieśmiałym. Domyślając się iż spragniony jest rozmowy, w kwestyi która go najżywiej zajmowała, zagadnąłem go pierwszy: – Czy chcesz Petersie mówić mi o nim? Źrenice biedaka błysnęły, jak zarzewie pod silnym podmuchem. – O nim, panie!… tak o nim!… – odpowiedział szeptem prawie. – Zostałeś wiernym jego pamięci, Petersie? – Alboż mógłbym zapomnieć go kiedy! – Masz go zawsze przed oczyma, prawda? – Zawsze!… Niech mię pan zrozumie! Tyle niebezpieczeństw przebytych razem!… To ludzi czyni braćmi, nie lepiej ojcem i synem!… Bo ja go panie kochałem jak własne dziecko… Byliśmy obaj tak daleko… za daleko, kiedy on już nie powrócił… Mnie widziano jeszcze w Ameryce, ale on, Prym… biedny Prym… jest dotychczas tam!… I mimo ognia, który się palił w czarnych źrenicach metysa, dwie wielkie łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. – Powiedz mi jednak Dick Petersie – zapytałem – czy nie macie żadnego pojęcia o tem, jaką drogą płynęła wtenczas łódź wasza? – Żadnego panie! Biedny Prym nie miał przecie narzędzi ze sobą, aby mógł patrzeć na słońce. Nie wiedzieliśmy też nic, prócz tego że przez pierwsze 10 dni, zarówno prąd wody jak i kierunek wiatru, pchały nas na południe. Za żagle mieliśmy na dwóch gałęziach rozpięte własne koszule… – Których biały kolor przestraszał waszego jeńca Nu-Nu?… – zapytałem. – Być może, ja tego nie pamiętam, jeżeli wszakże Prym to powiedział, trzeba wierzyć Prymowi… Kilka już razy zdarzyło mi się zauważyć, iż niektóre szczegóły umieszczone w ostatnich mianowicie rozdziałach pamiętników, były Petersowi obce, chcąc więc mieć ostatecznie pod tym względem pewność jakąś, badałem go dalej. – A przez ten tydzień nie mieliście głodu? – Głodni nie byliśmy, ani spragnieni nawet; pan wie, te trzy żółwie, które były w łodzi… Zwierzęta te zawierają w sobie dużo wody słodkiej, a mięso ich jest dobre, nawet surowe. Oh, surowe mięso!…. – jęknął Peters, zniżając głos i spoglądając lękliwie wokoło, jakby z obawy aby go kto nie podsłuchał, a w dziwnem, przerażającem skurczeniu twarzy widocznem było, jak niezatartem jest w jego duszy wspomnienie zaszłych scen na Grampiusie, jak bardzo cierpi nad tem, jak wprost brzydzi się sobą. Po dłuższem nieco milczeniu zagadnąłem znowu: – Przypominasz sobie? Pierwszego marca mieliście, jak opisują pamiętniki, pierwszy raz spostrzedz szeroką, mglistą zasłonę przerzynaną promiennemi pasami? – Ja nie wiem, panie, ale jeżeli Prym tak mówi, tak być musiało… – Czy on ci nigdy nie wspomniał o ogniu, który spada z nieba – wypytywałem dalej, nie chcąc użyć wyrażenia: „zorza polarna,” któregoby metys nie był pewno zrozumiał, a przypuszczałem, że zjawisko wspomniane mogło być wynikiem polaryzacyi światła, tak silnej w tych okolicach antarktycznych. – Nie mówił mi o tem nigdy! – zaprzeczył stanowczo Peters. – A nie zauważyłeś czasem, że woda w morzu przybierała mleczną barwę, że tracąc swą przezroczystość, stawała się gęstą? – Jeśli tak było, panie, ja nie wiem… chciej mię pan zrozumieć: ja już nic nie wiedziałem co się wkoło mnie działo. Łódź płynęła… płynęła… a w mojej głowie robiło się ciemno… – A ten drobny biały pył, niby popiół, który padał z nieba?… – Nie pamiętam go wcale… – Czy to nie był śnieg, Petersie? – Śnieg?… Albo ja wiem… może był śnieg… Ale nie, ciepło było wtenczas!… Co powiedział Prym… trzeba wierzyć Prymowi. Zrozumiałem, że co się tyczy nadzwyczajnych zjawisk opisanych w pamiętnikach, nie otrzymam od tego człowieka żadnych objaśnień, i jeżeli w ogóle było w tem coś prawdy, to zatrzeć się musiało w niezbyt wrażliwej jego pamięci. – Ja nie wiem nic – mówił dalej Peters, zniżając głos, ale Prym opowie to wszystko panu… on widział, niech mu pan wierzy… – Bądź spokojnym, uwierzę mu – zapewniałem, nie chcąc zasmucać biedaka. – Bo my będziemy go szukać, prawda panie?… – Mam nadzieję… – Pojedziemy po Pryma, skoro odnajdziemy Wiliama Guy’a i pięciu marynarzy z Oriona?… – Tak, skoro odnajdziemy tamtych… – A nawet jeśli ich nie znajdziemy?… – Nawet w tym razie, sądzę że zdołam wpłynąć na kapitana. – Oh, on pewnie nie odmówi pomocy takiemu jak Prym człowiekowi. – Być może, że nie odmówi; wszakże, jeżeli Wiliam Guy i jego towarzysze żyją, czyż można się spodziewać aby Artur Prym… – On żyje, panie, on żyje! – zawołał Petrers – on jest tam… on mię czeka! Mój biedny, biedny Prym! I jaka to będzie radość, gdy się rzuci w moje objęcia… a ja… ach!… i pierś Dick Petersa wznosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, jak fale wzburzonego morza. Zapewne by ukryć swe wzruszenie, ten na wpół tylko cywilizowany człowiek, umiejący jednak ukochać serdecznie, odszedł spiesznym krokiem, zostawiając mię na pastwę przeróżnym myślom i uczuciom. W ciągu 2-go, 3-go i 4-go stycznia, żaglowiec nasz posuwając się dość szybko, nie napotkał przecież żadnej ziemi – i zawsze ta sama, niczem nie przerwana linia półkola rysowała się przed nami, łącząc niebo z przestrzenią wodną. – Czyż mielibyśmy przypuścić, że ziemie widziane przez Petersa były tylko optycznem złudzeniem, przytrafiającem się dość często w tych najwyższych podbiegunowych regionach? – myślałem już nieraz. – Właściwie od chwili opuszczenia Tsalal – zauważyłem w rozmowie z kapitanem – Artur Prym nie posiadał żadnych narzędzi, nie mógł więc też brać żadnych wymiarów. – Otóż to właśnie przyczyna, dla której owe ziemie mogą się równie dobrze znajdować, bądź na wschodniem, bądź na zachodniem zboczeniu – odpowiedział Len Guy. – Nieodżałowaną też jest rzeczą, iż Prym z Petersem nie wylądowali na tę ziemię; nie byłoby wtenczas żadnych wątpliwości, i moglibyśmy odnaleźć je łatwo… – Odnajdziemy je i tak, kapitanie, posunąwszy się jeszcze parę stopni dalej… – Czy jednak nie byłoby lepiej, panie Jeorling – odrzekł Len Guy – gdybyśmy zbadali przestrzeń między 43 a 45 południkiem? – Chyba zapominasz kapitanie, że rozporządzamy tylko ograniczonym czasem, a dnie poświęcone na to, byłyby bezpowrotnie stracone. Dotychczas przecie nie jesteśmy jeszcze na szerokości, gdzie dwaj ci ludzie zostali rozłączeni. – A jakaż, jeśli wolno zapytać, jest ta szerokość? Nie znalazłem o tem żadnej wzmianki nawet; bo zresztą, jak to pan przed chwilą mówiłeś, niemożebnem było Prymowi obliczyć ją choć w przybliżeniu. – Masz słuszność, kapitanie, a jednak pewnym zdaje mi się być fakt, że Wiliam Guy opuszczając Tsalal, musiał być uniesionym daleko; dochodzę do tego przez porównanie. Bo czy przypominasz pan sobie ustęp, w którym Prym mówi iż „wielką przebyli przestrzeń.” Pisze zaś o tem 1-go zaledwie marca, zatem do 22-go, pokąd trwała ich wspólna podróż, przy coraz szybszym biegu łodzi, przestrzeń ta musiała dojść setek mil zapewne. A wnosząc z tego, kapitanie, sądzę że moglibyśmy przyjąć… – Iż dosięgnęli samego bieguna – przerwał Len Guy – czy tak sądzisz, panie Jeorling? – Właśnie, sądzę że jest to możliwem, gdyż z wyspy Tsalal byli tylko o 400 mil od tego punktu. – Cóż mię to wszakże obchodzić może – rzekł Len Guy zimno – ja nie Pryma, lecz brata mego Wiliama, i resztę ludzi z załogi Oriona przybyłem tu szukać. To też najważniejszą i jedyną kwestyą dla mnie jest pytanie, czy mogli oni dosięgnąć owego lądu, o którego istnieniu zapewnia nas z Prymem obecny tu Peters. Oczywiście, Len Guy ze swego stanowiska kapitana, miał zupełną słuszność; zostawałem też w nieustannej obawie, by nagle nie wydał rozkazu zwrócenia statku na wschód lub zachód, coby nas, mojem zdaniem, wytrąciło z drogi prawdziwej. A jak bardzo zależało mi na zwiedzeniu tych ziem, czyż potrzebuję zapewniać? W dalszym ciągu żeglugi 5-go i 6-go stycznia, nie zaszło nic szczególnego, ani też zauważyliśmy jakąkolwiek nadzwyczajność z rodzaju tych, jakie podają pamiętniki. Nie było więc ani gęstej mgły, ani białego popiołu spadającego rzęsistym deszczem z nieba, ani mlecznej białości wody. Co się zaś tyczy temperatury, która rzeczywiście wyjątkowo w tych stronach dochodziła + 11° Celsyusza, wiele jeszcze brakowało, by jak Prym zapewniał: „trudno było rękę w niej utrzymać. Że zaś też nikt z załogi naszej nie doświadczał owej ociężałości ciała i umysłu, czyniącej niezdolnym do jakiego bądź ruchu, jakiejkolwiek myśli, prawdopodobnem jest iż stan w jaki popadł Prym, był tylko wyjątkowym, sprowadzając mu różne przywidzania i halucynacye. Dnia 9 stycznia poczynione obliczenia wykazały nam tę samą co dawniej długość t. j. między 41 a 42 stopniem, z szerokości zaś 86° 33’. Czy łódź rozbitków posunęła się jeszcze dalej, zanim nastąpiło spotkanie z lodowcem? Czy możebnem jest, iż gdy jeden prąd unosił ją w tymże co dawniej kierunku, drugi z Petersem szedł w stronę przeciwną? Oto pytania, na które pragnąłem odpowiedzi. Gdy jednak pierwsze, z wiadomych nam przyczyn pozostać musiało nierozstrzygnięte, co do drugiego stwierdziliśmy, iż rzeczywiście nawet Halbranowi naszemu, drugi już dzień prąd przeciwny dał się odczuwać w żegludze. Na szczęście tylko dość silny północny podmuch wiatru nie ustawał, tak, iż w pełni rozwiniętych żagli podążać mogliśmy naprzód. Próżno wszakże szukał kapitan ziem spodziewanych; straż w bocianiem gnieździe siedziała milcząca; ani mała wyspa, ani większy ląd nie zaznaczyły się w dali, czułem też, iż Len Guy tracił powoli resztki nadziei, która mu jeszcze dotąd pozostała. A jeżeli sam kapitan dochodził do tego stanu, czegoż mogliśmy się spodziewać od załogi? Należało więc, aby powstrzymać jawne oznaki niezadowolenia i buntu, przypomnieć im uczynioną przezemnie obietnicę, i o to prosiłem kapitana. Gdy zatem wszyscy zebrali się z jego rozkazu około wielkiego masztu, Len Guy rzekł do nich: – Marynarze Halbranu! Od chwili opuszczenia wyspy Tsalal, żaglowiec nasz posunął się o 2 stopnie ku południowi, zawiadamiam was przeto, że zgodnie z uczynioną obietnicą przez pana Jeorlinga zyskaliście 4,000 dolarów, które wam też wypłacone będą po zakończeniu tej wyprawy! Słaby szmer zadowolenia był jedyną na to odpowiedzią, a okrzyk „hura!” wydany przez bosmana Hurliguerly i kucharza Endirota, przebrzmiał bez echa.